kongoubanchoufandomcom-20200214-history
Nakaba Suzuki
Nakaba Suzuki (鈴木央 Suzuki Nakaba, born February 8, 1977 in Sukagawa, Fukushima) is a Japanese manga artist. He doesn't have any assistants and works alone. On some occasions, his wife helps him with his works. Throughout his career, he has published series in the four major weekly shonen magazines: Shueisha's Weekly Shōnen Jump, Shogakukan's Weekly Shōnen Sunday and Kodansha's Weekly Shōnen Magazine and Akita Shoten's Weekly Shōnen Champion. History He made his debut in 1994 with a oneshot called Revenge, for which he received an honourable mention award Hop☆Step (ホップ☆ステップ). In 1996 he published another oneshot sequel to Revenge in Weekly Shonen Jump Issue 46, called Savage. His next oneshot was published in Akamaru Jump 1998 Winter Issue, called Taiyō no Omo (太陽の主), which was also later collected in Rising Impact second volume. 80px|thumb|left|Rising Impact His first series, where named Rising Impact in Weekly Shonen Jump from 1998-52 to 2002-12 Issue, spanning total 17 volumes. The series was discontinued in 1999, but after requests from the readers it was again continued until 2002, where it was again ended. The series tells a story about a boy named Gawain, who lives in mountain area and loves baseball, but get hooked into golf. 80px|thumb|Ultra Red In 2003, he starts new series named Ultra Red in Weekly Shonen Jump from 2002-45 to 2003-29 issue. The manga tells the story about fighters, but got cut in 2003, after only 4 volumes. 80px|thumb|left|Boku to Kimi no Aida Ni His next series Boku to Kimi no Aida Ni (僕と君の間に) starts in 2004, in Ultra Jump, continuing until 2006 and spanning 3 volumes. While the series still run, he published a oneshot called Memory of Moon in Weekly Young Jump 2004-14-15 Issue. Later same year, he published another oneshot in IKKI March Issue, named Go! Breakthrough!! (ゴー!ブレイクスルー!!). He also created another oneshot in that year, called Blizzard Axel (ブリザードアクセル) in Weekly Shonen Sunday 2004-28 Issue. 80px|thumb|Blizzard Axel The last oneshot was also turned into a series in 2005, while he was still working on Boku to Kimi no Aida Ni. Blizzard Axel series run from 2005-15 to 2007-27 Issue of Weekly Shonen Sunday, spanning 11 volumes and telling the story about a boy who becomes interested in skating. 80px|thumb|left|Kongou Banchou His next work starts in 2007 and it's called Kongou Banchou (金剛番長), running from 2007-47 to 2010-15 Issue of Weekly Shonen Sunday, spanning 12 volumes. It tells the story about a banchou, who saves Japan from destruction. In the January Issue of 2010 and February Issue of 2011 of Ultra Jump, he creates a 2 part oneshot Mayoe Kohitsuji-tachi! (迷え子羊たち!). Another oneshot Kaugāru tai Soratobu Enban (カウガール対空飛ぶ円盤) was published in Sunday GX 2010 October Issue. 80px|thumb|Chiguhagu Lovers In 2011 he creates 2 part oneshot called Chiguhagu Lovers (ちぐはぐラバーズ) published in Weekly Shonen Champion 2011-20 and 2011-21 Issue. Chiguhagu Lovers then was turned into short series into the same magazine, running from 2012-15 to 2012-30, spanning 2 volumes. The story is about 2 childhood friends from a kendo dojo. Soon after the Chiguhagu Lovers oneshot in 2011, he creates a oneshot called Nanatsu no Taizai (七つの大罪) in Weekly Shonen Magazine 2011-52 Issue. Who was turned in 2012 into a series by the same name and magazine starting from 2012-45 Issue. Works *'Revenge' (Revenge) (1994) (oneshot) *'Savage' (SAVAGE) (1996) Weekly Shonen Jump Issue 1996-46 (oneshot) *'Taiyō no Omo' (太陽の主) (1998) Akamaru Jump 1998 Winter Issue (oneshot) *'Rising Impact' (ライジングインパクト) (1998 – 2002) Weekly Shōnen Jump 1998-52 - 2002-12 Issue (series) *'Ultra Red' (2002 – 2003) Weekly Shōnen Jump 2002-45 - 2003-29 Issue (series) *'Boku to Kimi no Aida Ni' (僕と君の間に) (2004 – 2006) Ultra Jump (series) *'Memory of Moon' (メモリーオブムーン) (2004) Weekly Young Jump 2004-14-15 Issue (oneshot) *'Go! Breakthrough!!' (ゴー!ブレイクスルー!!) (2004) IKKI March Issue (oneshot) *'Blizzard Axel' (ブリザードアクセル) (2004) Shōnen Sunday 2004-28 (oneshot) *'Blizzard Axel' (ブリザードアクセル) (2005 – 2007) Shōnen Sunday 2005-15 - 2007-27 (series) *'Kongō Banchō' (金剛番長) (2007 – 2010) Shōnen Sunday 2007-47 - 2010-15 (series) *'Mayoe Kohitsuji-tachi!' (迷え子羊たち!) (2010 - 2011) Ultra Jump 2010 January and 2011 February Issues (oneshot) *'Kaugāru tai Soratobu Enban' (カウガール対空飛ぶ円盤) (2010) Sunday GX 2010 October Issue (oneshot) *'Chiguhagu Lovers' (ちぐはぐラバーズ) (2011) Weekly Shonen Champion 2011-20 and 2011-21 Issue (oneshot) *'Nanatsu no Taizai' (七つの大罪) (2011) Shōnen Magazine 2011-52 (oneshot) *'Chiguhagu Lovers' (ちぐはぐラバーズ) (2012) Weekly Shonen Champion 2012-15 - 2012-30 (series) *'Nanatsu no Taizai' (七つの大罪) (2012 – ongoing) Shōnen Magazine 2012-45 - ongoing Issue (series) Links Livedoor Blog Category:Real People